young maul saved
by Femke-the-lotus
Summary: During their many travels threw the galaxies they protect femke (OC) and her husband zaheer stumble upon a tragic victim of a world at war. Now both off them have tasked themselves with helping darth maul to find the chattered light inside himself... but will they succeed? DISCLAIMER: i DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE OC'S
1. Chapter 1: lotho minior

Chapter 1: Lotho Minior

Femke and Zaheer were on their travels through the many galaxies, after they had dealt once and for all with Lord Darkhar, to learn as much as they could about their past lives and the life they had lived before the attack on Voorfield. While on their way to their next destination, Femke gazed at a planet that was black as the night with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Zaheer…. I think we have to land there…" Femke said, as she pointed at the pitch black planet, looking at it with wide eyes, feeling like something… or someone… was calling for her….

"That planet is called _Lotho Minior_ … on the map it says that it is a trash planet…. Why do you wanna land there?" Zaheer asked with a curious look in his eyes, looking at his wife worriedly.

"I have a feeling…. like someone is calling me from there…" Femke said as she looked from the planet to Zaheer with a saddened face. "Maybe someone is stranded down there and in need of help…"

"If you say so; I will trust your instincts…" Zaheer said with a smile on his face, placing a hand on the knee of his brunette wife, before he landed the ship on the trash planet… Once outside… the two fairies had to cover their faces with handkerchiefs because of the terrible smell that hung in the air.

"Eeeeeew, it smells terrible here…" Zaheer said, holding Femke's hand as she let the way through the trash piles to their goal.

"I know, dear… but whatever is here might be in need of help… and I wanna see what seemed to be calling out for me…" Femke said, sadly looking around to see if anything living was in sight, but there seemed to be nobody here, yet Femke kept having the feeling that someone or something was calling out for her.

"I understand, dear… but I don't see anything… Maybe,—"Zaheer started, but stopped as something slithered around Femke's feet, and before either of the two knew what hit them, there was a big cobra around her, making the female gasp for air as she was constricted.

 _"What issss thissss…. Vissssssitorrsssss…."_ the creature smirked as it looked from the brunette to the grey-haired Airbender, who were both too shocked to move.

"Yes, we were drawn here by my powers…." Femke said groaning, gasping for air, as the snake coiled tightly around her.

 _"Why might that be, Missssss?"_ the snake asked curiously as it looked from the female to the male, with an interested look on its face.

"A living creature…. most likely looking a lot like us… seen anything like that?" Femke asked as she tried to wriggle free from the snake's grasp, but the creature was too tightly wrapped around her…

 _"I might have… but I'm not sssssure…"_ the snake slissed. " _Perhappssss if you knew a name…"_ it smirked.

"We don't know a name… we came here following a feeling…." Femke said, giving the snake a sad look, since she would have gladly called a name, but she didn't know the name of whoever was here… She had just come here because her Voortrix powers had let her here…

 _"That'sss unfortunate…. But living beingssss we have,"_ the snake said, finally letting Femke go, before he slithered out before her and her husband over the planet surface, showing them the few inhabitants that this planet had, but none of them seemed to be in need of their assistance, because they lived on this planet and were adjusted to the harsh circumstances of it.

"They don't seem to be in need of any help… they belong here…" Femke said as she looked at Zaheer, who nodded in reply. "Is there…. anyone else here?"

 _"There issss, but I'm not ssssssso ssssssure you wanna meet him…"_ the snake said in a mysterious tone, while leading the two to a small plot that could be used as a house.

"Why not?" Zaheer asked as he looked at the snake, confused, not getting why they shouldn't meet this mysterious creature.

 _"They say… that he drags things below…. and that they never come back up…"_ the snake said with a smirk directed behind himself, observing the pair, who were looking at each other with a shocked expressions. They kept following the snake into the small hut, now interested in what this creature could be.

"We'll be able to defend ourselves, thank you… Now we're really interested in what this is…" Femke said as she nodded to Zaheer, who nodded as well, also curious now as to what the snake was referring to, but they were intercepted by some rain.

 _"Okay then… but firssssst we bessst take cover…"_ the snake said, pointing upwards with its tail, _"Acid rain… it can melt us down within sssssseconds if we don't take cover,"_ which made Femke and Zaheer both look down at their clothes, which had holes in them were the rain had already hit them, before they ran to the small hut that was nearby.

"Phew, almost melted like chocolate in the sun," Femke panted as she looked at the rain going on outside.

"Yeah, thank goodness…" Zaheer smiled as he stretched, then looked around, noting that the room he was standing in was covered with robots, but when he checked them out he saw that they were all deactivated for some reason. " _Creepy hut though…. Wonder who lives here…"_ Zaheer muttered to himself, while Femke bent down and touched some of the dust on the floor.

"Yeah, though it feels…. odd…. Do you feel that as well?" Femke asked her husband, as she faced him with a sorrowful look in her eyes. He nodded in return and moved to sit with her.

"There is something underneath us…. Something… alive…" Femke said as she glared at the floor sternly, feeling like something could pop up out of it any second.

 _"I don't sssseeeee anything though…."_ the snake commented as it looked around.

"I feel it as well… Should we go…. check it out?" Zaheer asked his wife, with one brow raised. Femke glanced up and nodded, then looked around for a moment before she got up and walked to a corner of the room, where a small trigger mechanism was built.

"This seems to trigger something…. Come and help…" Femke smiled, which made Zaheer nod and walk up, pulling over the small-yet-heavy trigger that opened a hatch on the floor exactly where they had been sitting a few moments ago.

"Wow, awesome…" Zaheer gaped as he looked down.

 _"Ssssssso dark, assss long assss you guysssss don't think I'm coming with you…."_ the snake said, a shiver going down it's spine as it thought about having to go down there… though this was a trick, because the snake wanted them to go down together, which would make his master attack them… and then he would get the leftovers…

"What do you think is down there?" Femke asked as she came to stand next to her husband and looked down as well.

"I dunno…. And there is only one way to find out…"Zaheer said, before he gently grabbed Femke around her waist, then air-bended their way down, landing on the ground with a soft _"thud"_ sound.

"Okay, we're here… now what?" Femke asked while she lit a small fire in the palm of her hand and looked around with a rather scared look in her eyes, not liking the dark hollow tunnels at all.

"Now, we have to find what we were sensing... Unless you're afraid…" the older Airbender smiled teasingly, seeing that his wife was shaking like a leaf.

"I… I'm not afraid…. I… it's just freezing cold down here… don't you feel it?" Femke said with a trembling voice, even though that was partly a lie, since she was afraid as well… she just didn't want her husband to find this out.

"Yeah, I feel it too… Let's find whatever might be down here and get out…" Zaheer nodded, before the two bending fairies started to move into the tunnels and look around.

"Sooooo, what happened… ever since a few weeks ago you and Li aren't talking…and she and the others didn't want to come along on this trip…" Femke dared to ask as they were walking over the trash planet together.

"Well…. Li and I got in a fight and…. I said some things I shouldn't have said…. So…. We agreed it was for the best we just…. didn't see each other for a while … and what Ming and Ghazan's reason was to stay behind is beyond me…. Maybe they all felt like we needed some time to…. get to know one another more…. I dunno…" Zaheer started, but stopped as the two lovers heard a strange rattling sound near them.

Startled, Femke asked. "What is that?"

"I dunno…. Let's find out…" Zaheer said, before he charged in the direction of the sound, followed by Femke, who was on guard as the two of them ran through a few tunnels, before ending up in a large cave _(made entirely of garbage)_ where the strange sound ended, and they could suddenly hear mumbling in clear English, making the two of them look at each other in shock, before they headed deeper into the cave and hid, peeking over a pile of trash so as to observe and not be spotted. As they did, they saw a creature with long horns pass by them. It had a black and red patterned skin, a long spider-like butt, and legs that made it look more like a wild animal than like a human being.

 _"What is that…?"_ Zaheer asked as he looked at the thing in awe. It scurried through the small cave without a real purpose it seemed, muttering something to himself about someone named "Kenobi" all the time as he did so.

 _"I have seen this in that old television series, 'Star Wars: The Clone Wars'…."_ Femke whispered to her husband, with a shocked look _. "But even though this world exists, I never imagined he existed as well…"_ the brunette said as she looked at Zaheer, with stern consternation written on her face _. "Darth Maul, the dark lord of the Sith that was cut in half by Obi-Wan Kenobi on Naboo…."_ Femke said as she looked at the creature once more.

 _"That guy whose butt floats one way and his torso the other at the end of 'The Phantom Menace'? That Darth Maul…?"_ Zaheer asked with a hushed voice as he looked from Femke to the creature.

 _"Yes… and you and I both know what will happen once that Savage Oppress finds him here…. We have to help him…. Maybe we can guide him to the light…"_ Femke said as she carefully got up, which made Maul look up at her with a shocked face.

 _"I dunno… how were you planning on taking care of an insane Sith lord…how do you take care of a Sith lord in the first place?"_ Zaheer asked as he watched Femke sit down near Maul and hold out her arms for the insane man.

"We'll have to figure that one out as we go…. If I can get him to come over to me…"Femke smiled at Zaheer, before she turned her attention fully to the insane Sith lord…

 **Femke's POV**

"Come here…. Come on… I won't bite…" I smiled as I held out my hand to Darth Maul… who was apparently alive just like in the series… even though it was very unlikely to me that anyone would be able to survive getting cut in half… yet the way Maul looked right now told me that he indeed had… and that the only way we could avoid him going on rampage again until his death was to help him now… guide him… and hope he would find the light buried deep within…

 _ **"No, no…."**_ Maul snarled as he backed away from me with a scared look in his eyes.

"You don't have to be afraid… come on…. I'm here to help you." I smiled as I tried to get a bit closer to the insane man so he could see my face better.

 _"M– Momma…."_ Maul whimpered now as he looked at me with a cocked head, not understanding who I was or what I was doing here… yet he seemed to be under the impression that I was his mother somehow…

 _"Which I could use to get him away from here…yet it would be wrong…"_ I thought as I smiled and kept my hand out for Maul, who again whimpered _"Momma"_ as he scurried a little closer to me.

"Seems he thinks you're his mommy…." Zaheer smiled teasingly as I gently scooped him up and made hushing noises, because he started snorting as I held him close.

"Yes…." I smiled as I rubbed maul over his head. "But…. I think he might need us…" I said as I looked at my husband with a smile on my face.

"I know…. He needs us…" Zaheer smiled as he rubbed Maul over his head as well, looking down at him smiling, while Maul looked up at him, confused.

"I'm Dada, can you say _: Dadaaa_?" Zaheer smiled as he sat down by us now, stroking him lovingly over his head.

 _ **"Dadaaa"**_ Maul repeated as he looked sternly up at my husband's face, still snorting as I held him close.

"We might not be in blood... but we can be ' _parents_ ' to him... maybe it will help him..." I said as I gently rocked Maul to ease him up a little.

"It might... It will be fun to give it a try..." Zaheer smiled as he gave Maul a gentle hug, which made Maul look at him confused again, not understanding.

"I'm sure we'll manage..." I smiled at Zaheer. "Hey Maul, would you like to go with us?" I asked, smiling as I rocked Maul a little in my arms, only to see the Sith lord had fallen asleep in my arms, snoring softly as he held on to me.

"I... interpret that as a " _yes"_... I guess..." I said as I smiled at Zaheer, who smiled as well as he helped me on my feet, closing in for a kiss before we both looked at the sleeping half man, half spider in my arms.

"You know... asleep like this... he looks more like a hurt child than like a crazy Sith lord..." I said as I looked from Maul to my husband with soft eyes.

"I know... maybe he isn't as bad as he seems to be... We read in that _book "The Wrath of Darth Maul"_ he is put through a lot," Zaheer replied with a thoughtful look on Maul.

"And it is like Guru Laghima wrote _; a monster is mostly the view of the people who don't see the hurt underneath,"_ Zaheer said wisely, which made me roll my eyes at him in an expression of annoyance.

"Yeah that's what I said... In any case... we should get going now... before he wakes up," I said, eyes on the sleeping Sith lord with a motherly smile, my maternal instincts taking over as we headed out of the cave through an exit we found at the back of Maul's lair and back to our ship.

"Uuugh what a smell... do you think you could give him a bath as I take off... I can't stand the smell..." Zaheer complained as we kept up walking, Zaheer with his arm wrapped around my waist so I could lay my head on his shoulder.

"I'll see what I can do for you... but I won't promise he will allow it..." I smiled, looking at Maul while he groaned in his sleep.

 _ **"Kenobiiii, Kenobiiiii!"**_ He growled in his sleep, which made me smile and stroke him over his head, Zaheer following my example when he saw it made the stress and fear become less than it used to be.

 _"It's okay... you're safe... you're with people who love and care about you... relax..."_ I whispered to Maul as I used my magic swirl around him and with the help of Zaheer we gave him a new pair of legs that were more human, yet shorter so we could easily pick him up and carry him if needed... I also used a spell that made it where the legs would grow as his mental state improved... knowing that one day he would be himself again... and then he would like to be as tall as a normal adult again.

"We're here... We will care for you... No one will harm you as long as we live..." Zaheer smiled as he closed the hug, which made me smile... he picked up the role of a father very easily... he would be a good father someday...

 _ **"Rrrrrrrreveeenge..."**_ Maul whimpered, but he fell silent as he heard our voices...calming down instantly for reasons beyond me… yet in my heart, I felt like it was because he thought that his mother was with him… that he was safe and wanted… which he was… and we wouldn't let anything happen to him… not as long as he was in our care…

 _"And maybe… just maybe… he will stay once his sanity is restored…. Knowing here he will be safe and wanted… with no Sidious beating him up all the time…"_ I thought as I carried Maul onboard the ship and made the hatch close. Looking at Lotho Minior once more as I did so… praying with all my heart what we had just done had saved Maul from a fate worse than death.

Just then Maul woke up and started to scream his lungs out as a sign he wasn't too happy with us taking him…. _Oohh brother…._

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

And with that I end the first chapter! I hope you all liked it! Femke and Zaheer are two well-known characters, with Zaheer being the Airbender leader of the Red Lotus and his fairy girlfriend, Femke _(my OC),_ from _"the new lotus"_ and _"retemption of the red lotus."_ Both of them have lived on Earth for a while now, were Femke knows Star Wars from the books and movies we all know and love.

I thought even though both of them might have seen all the movies and read all the books at this point, neither of them had expected it was based on real life events that were yet to happen in the dimension far, far away from earth… which made them run into Maul somewhere before the "Star Wars: The Clone Wars" episode _"Brothers."_

Maul's thinking Femke was his mother is pure because he is completely insane and had no idea who else besides his master would come look for him. This is in _**NO WAY**_ gonna happen unless you want it!

Thanks for reading and thanks colored0rain for doing such a greath job as a beta reader

So that was all for now… I hope you enjoyed the new story so far! Until next time!

 _ **REVIEW!**_


	2. Chapter 2: a new life on earth

**Normal POV**

 **A few days later on earth**

The ship with femke and zaheer landed and the hatch opened, before the two parents opened the door to their new home, maul was sitting on femke's arm and was screaming his lungs out as femke carried him inside, closing the door behind them, before she put maul on his new metal behind on the floor.

"here we are…. This is were we live…" femke smiled as she went to hang her jacket up at the coat rack, followed by zaheer, who smiled as he rubbed the freshly washed sith lord over his head, who stopped screaming now and looked around thinking this place was a lot brighter then his old lair… a lot of buttons as well… he reached up to one of them and clicked it over, flinching away when it made the room even brighter then it had already been.

"that's a light switch… see " femke smiled as she pushed it as well turning the light off as she did so. "light on, light off, light on, light off" Femke smiled as she turned the light on and off as few times, which made maul look up with a shocked look.

"yeah, and if you don't quit doing that light breaks" zaheer smirked "and I'm not going to get the small stairs again to change the lightbulp… "

"I know dear… yet he needed to understand it wasn't going to bite him… I'm not sure why he thought that do" the brunette stated as she watched maul tried to get to his feet and failed utterly.

"Kenobi…." maul growled as he looked at his new metal legs with an angry look, before he got on all four and crawled to the door off the living room, peeking in for a moment then deciding he didn't wanted to go there because it was to cozy for his liking, then crawled on to the kitchen were he sat down again and looked around at the many tools with a not understanding look on his face.

"you like our place maul? This is our home…" femke smiled as she sat down next to maul and looked at the insane sith lord with a smile on her face.

"kenobiiiii" the insane sith lord snorted as he tried to get up again, which failed utterly and made he fell over femke's lap, who smiled and gently sat him up.

"it's okay, kenobi can't find you here… your safe…" femke smiled, holding maul close, while zaheer went to the fridge to fetch himself a drink.

"yeah, and your welcome to stay here for as long as you like… we don't mind company…" zaheer said as he took a sip from his drink, eying the insane sith lord in femke's lap, who looked around still with a look of pure disgust.

"kenobiiii… kenobiiii…. " maul growled, again trying to get to his feet, but femke held him down this time, knowing his legs were to weak to carry him yet… he first needed some propper food and rest before he would be able to use those.

"he doesn't seems to be able to…. Speak…. Other then the name of his enemy… " femke said, looking from maul to her husband with a worried look. "he did before do…we know that…"

"yeah, maybe he just needs some time to re-learn that…. I heard insane people can regress back to the time they couldn't speak … " zaheer said as he watched femke get up and scoop up maul.

"yeah, and he also needs to re-learn to walk… since he isn't used to his metal legs…. Wait… how is he gonna…. You know… relieve himself?" femke asked, suddenly realizing the metal legs they had forged him had no opening for relieving himself when he needed to…

"eeeehm…. Well…." zaheer said as he looked at his girlfriend with a red face. "I did think of putting it in but… i'm not sure in how far he'll remember how to control it…" he said, looking at maul who seemed to look back at him just as sternly.

"well…. We will see about that soon enough….how about i'll try and see if he wants to lie down for a while to get some rest..." femke smiled as she carried the insane sith lord to the stairs.

"Good idea... he seems to have build up a gigantic sleeplack over the time he was on that trash planet" zaheer smiled, looking maul straight in the eye, who did thesame... snorting a little as he did so.

"Sleep tight maul..." zaheer smiled as he stroke maul over his head, at wich the sith lord replied with more snorting and an attempt to bite zaheer in his hand, at which zaheer chuckled lightly.

"little snappy are we?" he smiled " if your hungry you could also just say so" zaheer commanded at which femke chuckled as well and used her magic to make some breads with chocolate spread, which she held before maul smiling.

"here you go dear… foood" femke smiled as she handed him the breads, at which maul looked with a stunned look before he bite in them hungrily, looking at fhe brunette with widen eyes of realization before he started to hungrily chew down five peaces of bread.

"Seems someone was quite hungry..." zaheer smiled as he cleaned the sith lords mouth with a napkin, who fussed a lot because he didn't liked to be cleaned up...not with water ore with a cloth...

"Yeah... i think that was his first propper meal in ages... " femke commanded with a smile as she bounched the insane man on her arm a little, who was light as a feather. Maul snorted in return, grumbeling something under his breath before a long yawn escaped his mouth.

"Time for beth... seems you need sleep..." femke smiled as she gently sat down on the bench and rocked maul a little in her arms, who let out another yawn, before his eyes shut themselves.

"Out like a light..." zaheer smiled as he stroke the insane sith lord over his head, who was breathing softly now as he was dreaming about the time deenine hurt him by accident, after which they became sort off friends...

" _Lets bring him to beth... he needs al the rest he can get to recover..."_ femke whispered as she gently got up, holding maul close as she walked up the stairs to the smalest room in the house were they made a room for maul for now... _"also... we should see if we can put him up by the woodvillages school... both to learn him the ways off the earth life and to get him mental help..."_

" _Good idea, i'll go talk to them at once... you can watch him for a moment i pressum"_ zaheer asked with a smile on his face as i gently tucked maul in, smiling a little when i saw the man that the man who had shocked her so match with his appearance in the phantom mance was now soundly asleep and looking quite less treathening then in the first scene he appeared in.

 _"he almost looks kinda cute when he is asleep.."_ femke thought with a smile on ger face as she made sure he was warm enough before she headed out and downstairs, were she started to knit, while zaheer went to the woodvillages to speak with them about allowing maul into their school, but not soon after femke and zaheer had put the young zabrak to beth, maul started to scream in his sleep, causing femke to dash upstairs to see what was going on… the young zabrak was still seemingly asleep, but he was suffering from a nightmare, which made him kick around and scream in horror.

 _"poor guy, he is most likely suffering from a nightmare about either what happened ore…. Before he got cut in half… "_ femke thought as she smiled and sat down, gently picking him up and cuddling him close as she started to sing the lullaby her mother used to sing for her as well when she had been a child.

 _When I saw you guys dancing in the sun, a shadow fell on my heart_

 _You were the worst mistake she ever made_

 _And she laughed too loud at your jokes, yes I know you were funny_

 _But I couldn't laugh_

 _Because I knew where it would lead_

 _Now the anger has drowned out all the jokes_

 _She doesn't laugh anymore_

 _See the pain in her smile_

 _And she's tried, yes she's tried to run away_

 _But you would not let her go_

 _You are her ball and her chain_

 _Now I wish you were dancing in the sun_

 _But the steps were all wrong_

 _So release her from her chains now_

 _With your jokes you imprisoned her heart_

 _You never gave her a chance_

 _She never knew you couldn't dance_

 _Now the anger has drowned out all the jokes_

 _She doesn't laugh anymore_

 _See the pain in her smile_

 _And she's tried, yes she's tried to run away_

 _But you would not let her go_

 _You are her ball and her chain_

 _Now I wish you were dancing in the sun_

 _But the steps were all wrong_

 _So release her from her chains now_

 _With your jokes you imprisoned her heart_

 _You never gave her a chance_

 _She never knew you couldn't dance_

This took effect, because maul slowly stopped screaming, whimpering just a little before he fell back asleep.

"that's a boy…" femke smiled as she gently stroke him over his cheeck, looking up with a smile as zaheer came into the room as well, smiling a little when he saw femke was sitting on the side of the insane sith lords beth with the man in her lap, gently rocking him as she was seemingly trying to sooth him.

"Was he difficult?" Zaheer asked gently as he sat down with femke and maul, gently stroking the insane sith lord over his cheeck.

"No he just seemed to have a nightmare... most likely about what must have caused him to... you know... get cut in half and all..." femke said, half smiling as she said this, while zaheer gave her a pityfull look.

 **Femke's POV**

"Poor guy, that must have hurt..." zaheer said as he looked at maul with a sad look as well.

"Yeah..." i said as i looked at the man in my arms with a sad look. "He seems mentally and visicly very unstable..."

"Thank goodness we asked the woodvillages for help... they will surely help him" zaheer smiled as he stroke maul over his horned head, which made me smile. He was a good father figure... better then sidious anyway... maybe together... zaheer and i could give him the love and care he has longed for his entire life... and with that... change his path for the better...

"Let's hope it... " i smiled as i hugged maul close gently. "For now he needs to rest...let's go to sleep as well..." i smiled as i gently placed maul down and tucked him in.

"Yeah, night big guy... sweet dreams" zaheer smiled as he bended down and gently gave maul a kiss on his forehead. Smiling i followed his example and gave him a kiss on his forehead before i left the room as well, intending to leave him to sleep. But in the middle of the night i heard soft thumbing close by, softly moaning because i was still very sleepy i raised up my head, holding in a scream as i saw two clear yellow lights right above me, looking at me curiously.

 _"Maul... go back to sleep darling..."_ i whispered as i reached out my hand towards him, pulling back quickly as he made a snappy sound towards me... meaning he didn't seemed to recall who i was, ore he couldn't see me and that sudden hand scared him...

 _"Ssst maul, it's okay... it's just me... "_ i whispered as i moved away a little and turned on the small light next to my beth, immidiatly illuminating the room, which made maul cock his head a little in confusion, before he crawled up to me and turned the light off again, clearly remembering what i had told him earlier...

 _"Yeah, on and off and off and onn"_ i smiled as i turned the light on and off as i spoke, which made maul nod a little... good... so he understood what i said...

 _"Aren't you sleepy maul?"_ I therefor dared to ask. Maul looked at me a bit suprised at first, before he shook his head a little.

" _That's okay... i'm not that sleepy anymore either... "_ i smiled as i took a book from the shelve, opening it in my lap and looking at it smiling, which must have made maul interested, because he scooped close to get a closer look at my book as i started to read him the story of cinderella... all the way threw the story i noticed maul looked at the pictures with a cocked head, smiling as i pointed out things to him in the pictures key to the story.

 _"I fear the things writen down in "the wrath off darth maul true then... poor guy... he really doesn't knows the first thing about being a normal child..."_ i thought as i gently wrapped my arm around him, hugging him to my side as i read on... smiling as his eyelids slowly closed.

 _"He finally fell asleep... thank goodness..."_ i thought as i gently lied him down in between zaheer and me, gently making sure he was warm enough as i fell asleep as well...

000000000000000000000000000000

And with that i end the chapter! I hope you all like it!

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


End file.
